Spherus Magna (Shadow Alternate Universe)
Spherus Magna was a Class-M planet from the Shadow Alternate Universe inhabited by billions of villagers, notably Glatorian, Agori and Great Beings. It was later destroyed by a cataclysm which shattered the planet, presumably killing every single inhabitant in the process. History The time before time At an undisclosed point in the universe's early history, a race known as the Great Beings appeared on Spherus Magna. A glowing, tentacled being named Annona tried to eat their dreams out of them, but the Great Beings managed to defeat Annona, banish her to the undergrounds of the planet and take her dreams again, using these dreams as inspiration to create things. From this moment on, the Great Beings were a species of culture, wisdom and creation, capable of inventing anything - including creating life itself. Thanks to this, they contributed greatly to the development of Spherus' plantlife and fauna. Energized Protodermis later forced itself from the core of Spherus Magna to the surface. It was discovered by Spherus Magna's inhabitants, some of whom touched the substance and were destroyed. Later, another villager used a tool to investigate it, only to have it transformed into a trident. This made these villagers discover the potential of Energized Protodermis. The Core War A war between all tribes soon arose over the possession of it. Glatorian and Agori were soldiers in this war. While they fought endlessly, the Great Beings began investigating the Protodermis. They did not want to take part in the Core War, for they considered battle was futile and could lead to no good. They studied the nature of the Energized Protodermis, and they realized the extent of the substance's powers was even far greater than anything they could have imagined. Although during this time, the Great Beings eventually discovered it was spreading across the whole planet and would most likely cause its destruction too. In order to try and gain some time over the Protodermis' leaks, the Great Beings created mechanical beings known as the Baterra to put the war to an end. These creatures were programmed to do so by eliminating any being encountered that carried a weapon. Not only was this action a complete failure, but when the Great Beings tried to stop their creations, the failsafe malfunctioned and the Baterra were released to roam freely across Spherus Magna, leaving them active until the planet's destruction. Seeing that the shattering was inevitable, the Great Beings decided to find another way to save Spherus. Using the power of the Protodermis and their creation skills, they created a massive robot 27,000,000 feet tall, to see if such an action was possible. If so, they would later program this robot to hold Spherus Magna in one piece and stop every single Protodermis leak. It had succeeded until upon its activation, the robot violently exploded and its remains crashed onto an entire village. This failure, much like the one of the Baterra, had disastrous consequences. Many Glatorian, Agori and Great Beings died in the explosion and the subsequent crash. Even worse, the explosion had left a huge scar on the planet's surface and had created a leak of Energized Protodermis of a length never seen before, making it a primary battlefield in the Core War. Blasted at the sight of yet another failure, the survivors among the Great Beings swore to hide the plans of the robot so that no one could ever build such a terrible machine again. From this moment on, they began working on another plan : the creation of an artificial planet to replace Spherus Magna. They first gave life to the Matoran, a biomechanical species who would inhabit the planet to maintain it. They laid the plans of the new planet inside the Matoran's programming, and built only the structure of the planetoid for the Matoran to finish most of the construction work. The Great Beings then launched the structure and the Matoran into space, along with some other creations that they did not want the warriors of the Core War to find or use. They also managed to make the planetoid orbit around Spherus Magna in such a way that it was always in the shadow of the planet, making it impossible to see from the surface. To then finalize their creation, which they christened Matora Magna (planet of the Matoran), the Great Beings created, with all the powers of the Energized Protodermis they could extract, an almighty non-physical being, that could control every single aspect of the planetoid, from its weather and geography to the very life of its inhabitants, ensuring they accomplished their duty. When the time of Spherus Magna would come, the Great Beings would send a message to this Great Spirit so that he could save everyone from Spherus and bring them to Matora Magna. This Great Spirit, they called Mata Nui. The Shattering At some point during the Core War, many years later, the Energized Protodermis started to leak abundantly through the entire surface of the planet, much to the Great Beings' concern. Gigantic geysers of energy could actually be seen from outer space, and most particularly from the now completed planetoid of Matora Magna. Sensing that the end was near, the Great Beings sent their message towards Matora Magna so that the Great Spirit could save the inhabitants of Spherus. However, things did not turn out as planned. Powered by Mata Nui, now having gained consciousness because of the Great Being Velika's tempering, a beam of pure energy arose from aforementioned planetoid, directed straight to Spherus Magna. The beam highly empowered the Energized Protodermis, causing it to suddenly and violently burst through the planet's shell in a tremendous explosion which shattered Spherus Magna in trillions of small rocky pieces. To this day, not a single inhabitant of the planet has ever been heard of again, leading to the common belief that no one survived the explosion. This event was later refered to by the inhabitants of Matora Magna as "The Shattering". Spherus Magna is now an asteroid field entirely devoid of any life, pacing through the sky of the near planetoid at night, amongst the stars. Geography Before the Shattering, Spherus Magna was some kind of lost paradise filled with lucious forests, infinite oceans, high mountains and beautiful icy plains and caverns. It was home of lots of different biomes, thus allowing a large biodiversity to develop there under the actions of the Great Beings. There were mostly seven different ecosystems, each inhabited by one Tribe of Glatorian and Agori : * The Great Volcano region, inhabited by the Fire Tribe * The coasts and seas, inhabited by the Water Tribe * The Great Forest, inhabited by the Jungle Tribe * The desert and Sandray Canyon, inhabited by the Sand Tribe * The Ice Plains, inhabited by the Ice Tribe * The Black Spike Mountains and Skrall River, inhabited by the Rock Tribe * The Iron Canyon, inhabited by the Iron Tribe All of this was lost due to the Shattering, and all that is left of Spherus Magna is now a derelict asteroid field, full of thousands of rocky spheroids from the size of a pebble to the one of an entire country. Appearances * Shadows of Darkness ** ''Light Submerged'''' - First Appearance'' Trivia * The main difference between Spherus Magna in the Prime Reality and Spherus Magna in the Shadow Alternate Universe is that the Shattering was not just a natural disaster. The cataclysm was emphasized by Mata Nui, which led to the entire destruction of the planet rather than only its separation into three distinct planetoids. * This article was the first SAU-related one written by DarknessApogee. The choice of Spherus Magna to begin with was justified by the fact that in the SAU lore, the history of the planet is considered ancient history ; thus allowing DA to lay the foundations of his alternate universe without spoiling much of what was to come next. Category:Planets Category:Spherus Magna Category:Shadow Alternate Universe